musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Autistici
Founded: Headquarters: Website Link(s): Official Site Label(s) *[http://www.12k.com/index.php/search/tag_results/tag/Autistici 12k *Audiobulb *Dronarivm *Eilean Records *Hibernate *Hippocamp *Home Normal *Kesh *Kikapu *Wandering Ear * Stroem * Tibprod Genre(s) * Electronic* [[Collag* [[Nois* [[IDM RIYL Band Members Includes Members of Band Biography Autistici is David Newman a UK electronic music composer who is based in Sheffield (UK). Autistici’s work incorporates a wide range of sources including textural sound design, orchestration, space and fragments of found sound or field recordings. Tracks focus on representing details from both the natural and man-made world. Each detail has the potential to be preserved or lost, clarified or confused. This means that any audio element, including elements from his own body become incorporated into the composition. This fascination on the interplay between inner and outer world embodies Autistici’s sound. There is an intimate, intense and enmeshed sense of connection with tiny details (e.g., dust on vinyl, a door opening, heart beats, breathing, snoring). The name Autistici represents this fascination with tiny sounds and the power they have to overwhelm the central sensory experience. Discography Albums EPs Singles * Appears On Compilations * A Bed Of Powdered Glass Various - 100th Release Compilation - Part 1 ‎(2xFile, MP3, VBR + File, MP3, 128 + 4xFile, MP3, 1) Hippocamp hc100 2004 Breath Holding On To A Window Various - Switches ‎(CD) Audiobulb Records AB004 2004 Colonic People Various - Hippo Favourites (The Earlier Tracks) ‎(File, MP3) Hippocamp hc099 2004 Locations Marked In A Map Of Silence Various - Wein, Weib Und Gesang ‎(34xFile, MP3, Comp, 256) Kikapu Net.Label kpu072 2004 Leydon Jar Various - Cepheid Variable Filament Recordings 2005 Short Dispersive Mix Various - Coloured Lights ‎(12xFile, MP3, Comp, 256) Kikapu Net.Label kpu078 2005 Pet Sounds Zoophilia and 1 more… Various - Hippocamp Ruins Pet Sounds ‎(Comp + 3xFile, MP3, 128 + 7xFile, MP3, 192 + 2xFil) Not On Label none 2005 Bathwater, Rust, Metal And Rain Various - A Nightmare Before Christmas ‎(15xFile, MP3, 192 + 2xFile, MP3, 160 + File, MP3, ) Hippocamp hc151 2005 Nurture Nature Various - Intricate Maximals ‎(CD) Audiobulb Records AB006 2005 Some Subjective Space Various - Hippocamp Summer Compilation 2005 - Noon Til' Night ‎(File, MP3, Comp) Hippocamp hc138-2 2005 Gravitation And Light Various - Netaudio'06 Compilation #1 ‎(File, MP3, Comp, 256) Netaudio London NA06-1 2006 Sixteenth Various - Samplepack Compilation ‎(12xFile, MP3, Comp, 320) Hippocamp hc164 2006 Attaching Softness To A Shell A and 1 more… Various - Blueprints ‎(CD, Comp) 12k 12K1039 2006 A Carving From 10 Lips Various - Hmmm Remix Compilation ‎(CD, Comp, Ltd) Le Son 666 666-13 2007 Reflected From Edward Seed Various - Vibrating Portraits ‎(9xFile, MP3, Comp, 192) Nexsound, Skyapnea ns58, none 2007 Performance (36 Seats Taken) adcBicycle + Various - Through The Mirror: adcBicycle Revisioned ‎(11xFile, MP3, Comp, 256) 12rec 12rec.051 2008 Wire Cage For Tiny Birds Various - Mind The Gap Volume 72 ‎(CD, Comp) Gonzo Circus GC092 2008 Curet Must Be Protected (Little Murmurs Grow Into Big Shouts Mix) Various - The Silent Ballet Volume 12: Het Machinaal Geweld Dreunde Onversaagbaar Verder... ‎(9xFile, Comp, MP3, 192) Lost Children Net Label LostChildren068 2009 Winter Heather, Frozen Breath Various - 2 | Favourite,Places ‎(CD, Comp) Audiobulb Records AB026 2009 Slow Temperature Various - Exception ER ‎(File, MP3, Comp) SubVariant Recordings SUBV005 2009 Infinity Shell Various - Galactic Hits : Musiques Et Science-Fiction ‎(CD, Comp) Vibrations Magazine none 2010 Type G (Edit) Various - Just A Moment ‎(60xFile, MP3, Comp) Audio Gourmet Netlabel AG06 2011 A Concise Model Of Power Outage Various - ... And Darkness Came Headphone Commute 2012 Kepler’s Gift Various - A Winter’s Gift hibernate 2012 Saving A Space (For Wherever You Are) Various - Die Welt Ist Klang: A Tribute To Pete Namlook Mix CDs Further reading *Blow Up *Cyclic Defrost *Ear Labs *The Milk Factory *Modyfier *Textura *tokafi interview Tokafi Category: Artis[[Category:Artists Category:Artists